Words hurt
by Broken amongst the moonlight
Summary: It had been 50 years; 50 long dreadful years. I hadn’t talked to hardly anyone, just my new family. I couldn’t talk to anyone. Not after he left. He being Edward Cullen, who had promised not to leave me once more, but he broke those promise’s the moment
1. Chapter 1

♥**Please note that I DO NOT own anything, all characters are owned by the Very creative ****Stephenie**** Meyer! Do not accuse me of stealing this work. I own nothing, except for the character's ****I**** create.**♥

_Bella's POV_

It had been 50 years; 50 long dreadful years. I hadn't talked to hardly anyone, just my new family. I couldn't talk to anyone. Not after _he_ left. _He_ being Edward Cullen, who had promised not to leave me once more, but he broke those promise's the moment he said good-bye. Now I was furious with myself, angry that I had believed in him, and I knew he would kill me again, I just knew it. But I being Isabella Swan, stubborn, and in love with the most wonderful and Gorgeous vampire boy ever, I didn't listen to my better half, telling me it's not right. So now I was a vampire, after all, I had wanted to become one. But I wanted Edward to end my humanity; Not Victoria. But I couldn't change that, not anymore anyways. So here I was a vampire for 50 long years, and a very powerful one at that.

I had the power to control minds, and to change appearance, hair, eyes, face, body, etc. and the other weird part of me being a vampire, is I still looked and smelled like a human, I didn't have skin that sparkled in the sun, and no red or gold eye color. But mostly everything was the same, the speed, the amazing strength, and of course my powers. But I was still a weak vampire all the same, I couldn't touch someone without breaking down dry sobbing, or speak to anyone that wasn't close to me, and there were few people who were.

There were four people in my family, not including me.

Charles, who is my 'father' and is a loving character, who finds joy in saving people's lives. He works at the local Hospital. He is 29, but really 427. His power is he is immune to human blood, which helps him work.

Rachel, who is my 'mother' and is a loving and funny person, always, is sharing the love. She is a stay at home mom. She is 27, but really 324. Her power is that she can make anything appear out of oblivion. She is the married to Charles.

Carli, my best friend, and my loyal sister. She looks to be 16, but really is 104. She doesn't have a power. She likes to paint and sketch. She is married to Chris.

Chris, who is my loving and fearless brother. He looks to be 17, but really is 304. He has to power to read minds. He likes to rebuild cars.

So there's my loving family who took me in, after being deserted by my beloved Edward, turned by Victoria, and left alone to become a savage. Luckily Rachel and Carli had found me before I did anything I would have regretted later. We were all 'vegetarians' and did not drink human blood, we drank Animal blood.

But even having a diet such as that, I still felt dirty for drinking blood, and killing small and innocent animals, but it helped a little.

We were now living in Forks, Washington. We had moved around plenty of times, because we never aged, and people become suspicious. We were to attend Forks High in the morning, but I didn't want to go through high school, again. I had gone through it at least five times, and it was hard to remember the first time I went through high school. That was the time I had met _him_. It still hurt saying or hearing his name, like every time I heard it, it felt like a hole was being ripped inside of me. He hurt me so much.

I often got angry at myself for thinking of him, and putting myself into so much pain. I had scolded myself like a bad dog when I did. I often did think about him, or is family.

But as soon as a picture or one of their names popped into my head, I would break down dry sobbing. It hurt too much.

After awhile of this pain, I had finally built up a wall, so no thoughts passed that I didn't want. It had finally come to where I was numb, and nothing passed through my head. I looked more pale, more bags under my eyes, and I didn't speak for 8 years. It hurt my family to see me go through this. But I had no choice; it would have killed me, had I thought more.

So here I was, staring at the wall with a blank expression, waiting for school to start. I looked at the clock, it read 7:00. Okay, time to get ready, I thought bitterly to myself.

I had put my brown hair into a messy pony tail, not very well for a first day of school, but oh well. I was wearing my usual, black tank top, red corset, black baggy pants with my chains on them, and my black shoes. I put thick eyeliner on, some grey eye shadow, and choker a on. Yes I had become gothic. It was one way of expressing my mood, which was always black.

I still felt like a ghost walking around; bet hey, I wasn't Bella any more. I was just some soulless girl, in Bella's body. I had taken over her happy soul, with a gloomy one.

I slowly descended my way down stairs, even though I didn't trip any more, I still did it, guess it was a habit.

"Good morning Dear." Rachel, my mother, said to me as I walked into the kitchen.

I just smiled and nodded, not feeling like talking. I grabbed my keys to my black Porsche. I loved the speed now, now that it didn't scare me. I loved to go for rides in it when I need to clear my head. It felt so right.

Once I got my keys, I ran at vampire speed to my car, I couldn't stand the tension in the air as I always felt when I was in the room. Everybody knew I was on verge of break down ever since we first moved to forks three days ago. But I had to try my best, for my families' sake.

I was now in my car, driving out of the driveway as fast as I could. When I was speeding my way into Forks, I could feel myself relax. It felt good. Better then my usual tense self.

I had been driving for 5 minutes when I spotted the school. It still looked the same. All it was was a cluster of buildings built close enough to look like a school. But really, it didn't look like a school at all.

I parked my car in a parking space three spaces down from the main office door. When I looked around me, I noticed that there were only a few people here, which of all goggling at me. Or more like my car, thank god. I hated attention. It still bothered me.

I stepped out of my car, and made my way to the office door. But when I reached for the handle, I heard someone call my name.

"Bella!" I wheeled around, and right there, in front of me was the Cullen's. Oh God no! "Bella, is that really you?" Alice asked me, she turned out to be the one who had called my name. But behind her jumpy self were the rest of them. Rosalie, who just looked bored. Emmet, who looked like his eyes were going to pop out, looked just as happy as Alice. Jasper, who looked like his calm self, with a sly smiled, planted on his face. Then my eyes landed on Edward, and oh how my anger reached its boiling point. _He_actually looked…_sorry. _How? He was the one who left, why would he be sorry, again?

Alice made a step forward, and I took a step back. She looked hurt, as if I had slapped her.

"B-Bella? What's wrong?" Psht, like she didn't know. Oh how it made me remember what had happened.

_Flash-back_

_"Bella," Edward asked._

_"Yes?" I was fiddling with my jacket zipper, we were at our meadow, and I knew something was __wrong;__ the look on his face was pained, and hurt. Something was up._

_"Bella, were leaving." I nearly screamed, oh how much those two little words brought me pain. __Its__ amazing how two little words can mean so much, it hurts._

_"I-I'll come, we could figure it out, we __cou__-"he cut me off, with his hand held up._

_"No Bella, we are leaving. When I say we, I mean my family and I." My eyes started to get blurry, with tears._

_"B-but, you mean me to, right? I'm family, aren't I?" oh now the tears were streaming down my face, leaving little marks w__h__ere they rolled of my cheeks. _

_"No, You're not coming Bella. Just Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, __Esme__, Carlisle, and __I. Not you" _'Not you' _how those words hurt so much…he couldn't be doing this to me!_

_"NO!! You promised never to leave me again! You said you loved me! Never to leave! Now here you go, leaving that promise broken! You're a liar! A Bloodsucker! A stupid immortal who can never love! I can't believe I believed you, again! __**I hate you!!**__" Now I knew I went __too__ far, his face crumpled in pain, hurt, sadness, and...__Something__ else._

_Then I fainted…I guess from all the emotion and hurt, or maybe I forgot to breathe, who knows. But I found myself in bed a little while later. __Depressed for weeks._

_End Flash-back_

"I…" I started to sway, catching myself before I hit the ground, on the handle of the door.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice started to advance towards me. But I put up a hand to make her stop.

"Don't, don't come any closer! You guys ruined my life, and now I'm…this" I waved a hand up and down, gesturing to myself, "you people killed me, now I have nothing. So stay out of my life!" I left them; mouths open, staring after me as I swiftly shoved myself into office. Once I made it into the office, I crumbled down in pain, and started to dry sob.

♥**So now you know, oh how it hurts to do this, don't you think? So now Bella is hurt and emotionless. And just the same for Edward, I don't know, I might put his POV, but who knows, right? So please Review! The more you do, the more I do! So hurry!**♥

**-****Makalah**


	2. Chapter 2

♥**Please note that I DO NOT own anything, all characters are owned by the Very creative ****Stephenie**** Meyer! Do not accuse me of stealing this work. I own nothing, except for the character's ****I**** create.**♥

Edwards POV

My family and I had just arrived at school. Alice was blocking her thoughts, again. It irritated me when she did this. But she had her reasons.

I still hurt from after 50 years of leaving my Angel alone; I hope she lived a good life. If she was alive right now, she would be 68. And hopefully she would have kids and a _husband_. Oh how that hurt to say, I wanted to be her husband, I wanted her to live with me until we died. I could have ripped someone to sheds if I wasn't so weak. But I had to leave; it was for her own good.

A black Porsche passed us and parked in three spaces from the main office. I wonder who it belonged to. But I couldn't think about that, I was still drowning in my thoughts of my angel, my Bella.

_Stop! Edward you're driving me crazy, your mixed emotions need to stop! __–__Jasper_

I threw Jasper a death glare, which made him stop. But the next thing I heard almost made me break down dry sobbing.

"Bella!" I saw Alice running up to a girl that looked like my Bella. She looked depressed, and hurt.

I couldn't believe it! My Bella, my angle, was right there, in front of me. Only a few feet away.

Alice took a step forward, and Bella matched her move by taking a step back. Alice looked hurt, and Bella looked scared. I wanted to run up to her and just hold her tight, and to never let go. I wanted to tell her everything would be all right.

"B-Bella? What's wrong?" I saw a flash of something cross Bella's beautiful face. She smirked, as if she were having her own private conversation in her head.

Then all of a sudden, Bella's face crumbled in pain, she started to sway on her feet. And her breath was coming in sharp intakes.

Bella looked as if she could cry. It made me so sad to see her go through this pain. I wanted to cry.

"I…" Bella started, but stopped short. She almost fell, except she caught herself on the doors handle.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice started to advance towards her. But Bella stopped her.

"Don't, don't come any closer! You guys ruined my life, and now I'm…this" She waved a hand up and down, gesturing to herself, "you people killed me, now I have nothing. So stay out of my life!" Then she left us, mouths open, to be left out side.

She shoved herself into the office, and I could hear her start to sob. It pained me to hear that. My angel, my Bella, was hurt.

♥**Okay, so here is Edwards POV, for the people who thought I should do it. ****Yep. Well thanks for your help and encouragement. Even though I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter, I was still put into favorite about 13 times! Yeah! Okay so Read and Review, please.**♥

**Love, **

**Makalah**


	3. Chapter 3

♥**Please note that I DO NOT own anything; all characters are owned by the Very creative ****Stephenie**** Meyer! Do not accuse me of stealing this work. I own nothing, except for the character's I create.**♥

Once I was inside the building, I broke down into sobs. Sinking to the ground, and wrapping my arms around myself. It hurt to see them; it brought back to many memories.

"My dear, are you okay?" I looked up to see an elderly lady, probably late 60s. She looked tired and worn out. But she still looked caring and nice, like she knew all my problems.

"Nothing, I'm…I'm fine." I straightened myself up, and walked over to her desk. The room was small, just as I remembered it. Some plants in the corner to add to the greenery outside, and posters and flyers everywhere around the small room.

"How may I help you, my dear?" she smiled a heartwarming smile, and it made me smile in response.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here, and I need my schedule please." Her face lit up in surprise, and it scared me for a moment.

"Bella? Is that you? You look so young, how…how do you look so young? And why are you here? I…I don't understand." Oh no. This was Mrs. Cope. She was still alive? So that must mean that she was older then I thought…how interesting. Wait, this can't be good, she remembers me and that's bad. I need to do something fast.

"Err…No, I'm her daughter, and I just moved here with my adoptive family, my mother died about 18 years ago, when I was born." Well, I didn't lie all that much, Bella did die, but in a different way.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear. Well here's your schedule, and a map of the school. And this is a slip I need all your teachers to sign, please, and to be brought back to me at the end of the day, thank you my dear, have a nice first day, and good luck." She smiled warmly at me, and I smiled back. I looked down at the papers she had given me, the map of the school, Psht I don't need that, my schedule, and a pink slip that the teachers need to sign. Sigh, it's all starting all over again, and I'm afraid that this time, it will be worse.

I walked out into the blistering cold, but I couldn't feel it, and I so terribly wanted to. I missed the feeling of warmth and the feeling of something against my skin, I missed my dreams, I missed my family, and I so terribly missed myself most of all. I wish this didn't happen, I wish I hadn't died this way. I wish…those words are too strong to handle. Some words are never meant to be said, such as those.

**Okay, now chapter three is up, yeah! Two chapters in one day, wow, I feel good! And I appreciate the help of those who Review this, I'm so happy! Okay, I need more Reviews before I head onto chapter four, so if there's no reviews, there's now story, sorry, but that's the ways it goes. SO R&R! PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**Makalah**


	4. Chapter 4

First hour went by fast, Mr. Cooke hadn't introduced me, and he sat me in the back, thank god, where people couldn't stare at me, as much. Second period was long, the teacher drawled on and on about William Shakespeare, which I already knew. Carli was in my second hour class as well, and to my dismay, the teacher sat us by each other.

"Miss. Swan, may I ask you, when was Shakespeare born?" oh gosh, is that even an 11th grade question? Even though I had read Shakespeare many times, it was still to easy.

"Mrs. Boca, the answer to your question is April 23, 1564." I smiled lightly at her, but not too smug, because I didn't want to look like a 'know it all'.

"Thank you my dear." She looked happy, as if she met a fellow bird lover

Carli passed me a note saying:

**Know it all **-Carli

_Well at least I know it_- Bella

**Gasp I feel hurt**- Carli. She put her hand to her heart in mock hurt.

_Ha Ha, just kidding sis, so how was fist hour? __–_ Bella

**Oh well it was fine, but Mr. Crain is B-O-R-I-N-G! -** Carli. I laughed at that, but then I remembered that I had him for Biology also.

_Whatever, okay __I'__ll talk to you at lunch, I got Trig next, gag, which I know won't go well, I heard that Miss. Whitley is boring also, sigh, so see __ya__!-_Bella

The bell had rung now, and Carli waved bye to me, and dashed out of the room to her art class. I sighed heavily, knowing trig would be boring, and I would most likely fall asleep. ((N/A no pun intended))

I was now collecting my books off of my desk when I saw some ones shoes. They looked designer, like mine, and only rich people could afford them, like me, but knowing forks, only one other family could.

"Bell? Can we please talk?" Does he ever stop, I mean, when did he ever get so annoying?

I sighed and looked up with a bored expression, "Edward, I can't I have Trig next, and If I don't leave now, I will be late." I said that as seriously as possible, because I could have ran if I were to be late, if no one saw me that is.

"I have Trig to, mind if I at least walk you there?" he had a hopeful expression on, hoping I would except, and talk to him, I think. But I finally gave in, I could just be quite, he didn't say I had to talk, so I'll just keep my mouth shut.

I nodded my head in approval, and started to head out of the class room. But after a few minutes of walking, I noticed it was to quite, so a spun around to see if he was following me. But no one was behind me. Then I turned around to see a grinning Edward right in front of me. And to close for comfort, that is.

"Did you forget that I'm quite?" he had a smug expression on his face now, probably about how I am used to the noise and not the eerie quite.

"I…-" I was cut off by a loud scream, which sounded like an angry principle.

"EMMET CULLEN! WHAT DO YOU THING YOU ARE DOING?!" a Very angry Principle Newman said, and let me say, she looked pissed.

"Err…I umm, its art Principle Newman, shouldn't you appreciate my artwork?" a very innocent Emmet Cullen said.

"Not when it's written on the side of my school saying 'Edward Hearts Bella', now do u call that art? And what is it?" Principle Newman tilted her head to the right, as if to see it at a different angel.

"It's called Graffiti Principle Newman. Now can I please finish it, I think it would look quite nice here, don't you think?" He was smirking now, and gave me and Edward a hopeful smile. I grimaced, now thinking of a way to punish a very naughty Emmet.

"I think not! My office now!" she pointed to her office, which was quite a ways away. Emmet smirked, which turned into an evil grin, and Edward grimaced, which made me wonder what Emmet had up his sleeve.

But what happened next had never crossed my mind on what he would do. Emmet pulled down his pants and boxers, to reveal a Very white butt, and mooned Principle Newman, and all the other students who had gathered around.

"Emmet Cullen!" but that wasn't Principle Newman who said that, it was Rosalie Hale, and a fuming one at that. I looked at Principle Newman to see why she hadn't said anything. Her mouth was open in an o and her eyes were bugging out.

Rose marched up to Emmet and grabbed his ear, pulling him down to her size, while wagging her finger at him.

"Emmet, have you learned nothing?" she actually looked thoughtful, then her expression changed to shock, all in all, she was still pretty mad.

"I'm so sorry Principle Newman; I promise it won't happen again. Right Emmet?" she had a glare on her face, daring him to say otherwise. Emmet just nodded, he was in pain from Rose holding his ear, and probably something else, or just for the students sake.

"Very well. But Emmet you still have to come to my office, and why don't you join us to Miss. Hale. I'm glad someone is acting mature." Then she glided of to her office, with Rose tugging a very sorry Emmet behind her.

♥**Okay, there's chapter four, sigh, my fingers hurt. Okay I hope all you guys liked it, it turned out pretty boring, I know, but it got better, didn't it? So please Review, oh and I'm starting something new, if I don't get at least three reviews from ****one**** chapter, I'm not going to add another, so now I have 6 reviews in all, and I want 9 before chapter 5, I know, but it's not much, right?** ♥

-Makalah


	5. Chapter 5

**Please note that I DO NOT own anything, all characters are owned by the Very creative ****Stephenie**** Meyer! Do not accuse me of stealing this work. I own nothing, except for the character's I create.**

3rd hour went by slow, even though I had gone through this class a few times, I still hated it with all my guts. Trigonometry was boring, and slow. Miss. Whitley was nice, and she was young to, but I still wonder why she had done such a class.

4th hour was fun and exciting, since I was a vampire, every year I chose something new to learn, and this year's language was Japanese, which I still knew a great deal about, but I thought I'd brush up on it. Mr. Henry was an old quiet man who spoke only in Japanese, but started to in English when people would just stare at him dumbstruck when he would talk.

"Miss. Swan, how do you say yes in Japanese?" oh that's so easy…I wish he'd be more advanced with us, but then again, half these people don't know one word in Japanese.

"Hai, ee, un." I said it with a perfect accent, not mispronouncing it either.

"Very good! Why, have you done such before?" I mentally laughed, oh yes; I have, like 36 years ago.

"Oh, I used to have a friend who was from Japan, and we said common words to each other, usually we spoke like that, and such things like that." I smiled brightly at that memory, it was when I was human, I had a very good friend it 6th grade who I did everything with, to bad I couldn't talk to her any more…

Mr. Henry just smiled and nodded, moving on to another student, who knew nothing of what he was saying.

Just like all the other classes before, it ended. This hour wasn't so bad, it was just irritatingly slow, and the occasional boring.

And just like all the others, the bell rang for dismissal for lunch, which was pretty good, even though I don't eat, but I get to see my sister and brother.

When I got to the lunch room, it was still pretty vacant, except for my family and I, the Cullen's, then a few other students who had dashed to lunch.

Chris had chosen a table near the window, which I knew as the 'Cullen' table, and I didn't feel like sitting here either, but Chris gave me that 'don't you even dare complain' look. I slowly sat down across from Carli and Chris, who were talking low into each other's ear.

"Bella! Hey, it's good to see you!" I looked up to see Emmet, who looked pleased with his little episode awhile ago.

"It's nice to see you to Emmet, except I think I'm going to have to hurt you later." I raised my eyebrows at him, waiting for him to just shove off my attempt to look scary, except it failed. Even though I won't admit it, I missed the Cullen's terribly, I missed every one of them, even Rosalie, but then again I still hated Edward for doing this to me, so he was the only one who I still loathed.

"Well I guess I do deserve it, Rosalie chewed me out pretty good, so how about we leave it to her?" he rubbed his hands together, and his eyes looked hopeful. I snorted, right, like I was going to leave it there. Ha, I could do worse than Rose.

"Ha Ha. That's funny; I actually thought you thought I would leave it there! Well Emmet, I got good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" he smiled madly at him, and swung my legs outward and backward, still smiling like a mad person, I was glaring at Emmet, who looked like he was having trouble with his answer, but good news for him, I already chose which ones first.

"Err…Good news?" it came out more like a question, but I just shook my head.

"Good news is I got something to tell you, Bad news is, you're going to have to wait till after school." Emmet looked taken aback; I guess he really wanted to know.

"Oh come on Bells! Just this once can you not be so stubborn?" I shook my head madly from side to side.

"Nope, cant. You have to wait like all the rest of your family. It's a surprise, and let me tell you, Carli and Chris don't even know it." I smiled wickedly at them, and Alice looked like she was going to burst out of her seat with joy. And finally it happened.

"Oh Bella! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!" Alice wrapped her small thin arms around my waist, while hopping up and down with happiness; I thought she was going to explode.

"Err…Alice your welcome." I patted her head lightly, and slipped out of her thin arms, she looked disappointed, but shrugged it off, and sat back down. I sat back into my seat, but more reluctantly then before, because Rosalie was on my right, glaring, and Edward was on my left, looking sad. I don't get it! Ugh, it makes me so mad, but why is he so sad? He left me twice! And he should have known what it would have done to us. He shattered me, and broke my heart. I could never love any one again, let alone him. It hurt too much to love, knowing how much it hurts you; it makes you want to put a gun to your head and pull trigger. Except doing that wouldn't do much harm to me, being a vampire an all.

"Um, Rose?" I was still hesitant with her, even though I missed her as much as everyone else.

"Oh Bella! I've missed you so much!" she wrapped her pale arms around my neck, and dry sobbed uncontrollably. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"I've missed you to Rose, I've missed you too." I rubbed soothing circles into her back, and hugged her tighter. Who knew Rosalie would be the one who missed me the most.

Rosalie pulled back, and I could see how much she wanted to cry. She looked so vulnerable, so broken. Had my leaving been so hard on this family? Had they missed me this much? Did they think I was dead before?

"Aww, Rose! Look, you used up all our time to harass Bella, now lunch is over." Emmet shot his hands in the air and he looked so funny. Rose looked sorry, but still shaken by her sudden outburst.

I looked around the small Cafeteria to see only a few students remained, and us. Well it was time for Biology, time to go.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys, hope you have fun." During my sudden change of heart on some of the Cullen's, I had forgotten Jasper wasn't here for lunch, had he even been there earlier?

Before Alice left, I grabbed her by the arm and spun her around lightly, but I guess she already saw the conversation, and beat me to it. "He went home; he couldn't stand the emotion going on between all of us. Rose and Edward was a tie, they were both equally as emotional. And together, it was too much." She smiled, then dashed her way out the back door to the cafeteria, and gone.

I smiled, remembering memories from before of Jasper getting rigid from all the different memories, it was funny still. After I had a good laugh, I noticed I was the only one there, so I ran at a great speed to Biology, but slow enough to look human.

**Okay, well there's chapter five! Yeah! I want to thank all the people who have Reviewed so far, and for the support. And also I wanted to say that since I'm still in middle school, I still have work. And all this week is tests for us, so I might not be able to update, but I will do the best I can! So I want four reviews this time ((I know, but again, it's not much)) and I will put chapter six up. Thanks!**

**-Makalah**


	6. AN! sorry

Okay, well I know most of you would know its Spring break, Yeah, and well some will be off as well. Well spring break just started for me today, its Friday, and well I'm going to my moms, I live with my dad, mom lives in Texas, well I'm going to stay with her for the week I'm off, and well I can't really write my stories there, SO, I might not write till the Monday of this. So I just wanted to tell you guys that will be busy, and to wait, lol, it's not that hard! So I hope you have a GREAT Spring Break, and for the others who already had, I hope you had a great one! So Bye!

-Makalah


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY! Sorry I haven't written in a while, but it's been so hectic here!! I've had to do lots, and school was busy, Grr and I've had to handle a few problems. But im Kewl…Lol. Uh so I hope you enjoy this Chapter, and have a GREAT Summer!!**

I walked into Biology just before the bell rang; I breathed a sigh of relief. But that breath got caught in my throat when I noticed who was in that class. He was right there; looking so casual and so lonesome. His eyes flickered to mine; his eyes smoldering. I looked away; anger suddenly filling up inside of me like bile.

I held my chin up high, and started to walk to the teacher. I handed him my slip, and he signed it. What really made me want to slap him and run away; was that he said to go sit by _him_. Two words: Hell no!

"Ha-ha is there any way that I could, um, maybe sit somewhere else?" I asked with a sweet voice, dripping with innocence. The teacher stared at me with shocked eyes; well they were more like bugging out. "Please." I made sure my eyes were smoldering, and gave him the puppy dog face.

"I…I uh, no Miss Swan. Go sit my Mr. Cullen please."Grr stupid human being! I stalked over to my seat, throwing down my bag and dropping myself into the chair. I was pissed; I shot death glares at people if the dared to glance my way.

"Bella please listen to me…" OMG this is getting old. Hes' never going to stop is he?

"No. Listen Edward, you ruined my life. You made it hell. I was lost, scared and alone. Now if you don't stop and leave me alone, I will make your life hell. So no." I didn't even look at him as I said this; I just kept watching the teacher. What was he even talking about?

I spent the rest of class just starring out the window. Not hearing the voices around me; I didn't even hear the bell till someone tapped my shoulder.

"Bella, the bell rang." It was Edward. Just seeing his innocent face made me want to strike at him! Grrr, that annoyed me.

"Go away." I whispered, grabbing my bag and picking myself out of the chair. I walked out into the hallway and headed for my locker. Sigh, one more class; then my day will be over. I can go home, cry and be myself. Drown in my own misery. And the most important of all; not see him.

I opened up my locker in a daze, putting my books away. I didn't need anything really for my next class; gym. Even though I wasn't clumsy I still didn't like sports or anything.

This was sure to be hell.

I was right. This was pure chaos! Humans were despicable.

I nearly ran out of the locker room when the girls were being such pigs; god where did this generation come from?! The girls were comparing their chests, Eww. And half them didn't have anything.

"So Bella…Bella right?" I looked at a girl who had a high voice, gag, and was blonde, with washed out blue eyes. Reminded me of someone, but whom?

"Uh yes." I whispered, turning back to putting on my short gym shorts and tank top.

"K, Well my name is Lori Newton." She smiled a seductive smile, uh can you say lesbian?

Then it dawned on me. That's why she looked familiar; she was Mike Newton's daughter…Wow.

"Oh that's nice." I smiled sweetly at here, but truthfully I wanted to spit in her face. Her father was a pig like her.

"So…Do you have a boyfriend? Or better yet a girlfriend?" she advanced towards me, trailing her finger down my front. I shivered involuntarily, and I really wanted to puke on her.

I stepped back into the lockers, her pushing up onto me. CREEPY!

"The only one in here with a girlfriend is you Lori, so I suggest you back off. And I'm not going to have a girlfriend any time soon!" I spat in her face, and pushed away from her. Eww, I feel violated!

I pushed the locker door open; ignoring the curious stares I got from the other girls.

Oh joy, could this day get any worse? First I see the Cullen's, then one harasses me, and then I freaking get violated by the daughter of that stupid golden retriever guy!

But apparently; it can.

Kay, yeah I know its short and all. But hey was can I say? I've been busy, and I haven't had a lot of time on my hands. But I pulled threw, I few bloody fingers and all. But I'm good.

Okay, so I HOPE you enjoyed this little short chapter, but it was kind of good. YEP YEP YEP!

K so review please. And remember those short little reviews are what keep me writing. I need moral support from my fans! So yeah…ha-ha

-MKLH


End file.
